Zim Vs Gaz
by XxXxChloe
Summary: Zim Kidnaps Gaz. The only one that can save her is Dib. [Contains violence.] Doodie Doooodieee.:D
1. Chapter 1: Game Slave

Ok! So, This is my first story! Gaz gets kidnaped, and only Dib can save her.!

"Sheesh Gaz, I'm trying so hard to get the Eyeballs to listen to my calls! All I hear is you dumb vampire pig things." Dib Said.  
"Shut up Dib." Gaz Responded. Gaz never listened to her brother. She hates his guts. "Freaking idiot..."

Gaz mumbled as she walked downstaries. She sat on the couch and Restarted her Game Slave IV. Gaz seemed really, annoyed today. I mean REALLY. "Err! WHY DO THEY MAKE THESE DUMB GAMES SO HARD."

She slammed her Game Slave on ther floor. It shattered. She stared at it.. "DIB GET DOWN HERE!" She screamed. "What is it Gaz? I'm trying to do something."  
Dib said. Gaz looked down at the broken game system. "Gaz. Im not fixing it.." Dib Said. Gaz's cold stare made him shake.. "Dib I want you to-" Dib cut Gaz off. "I know, I'll do it."  
Gaz watched Dib go back to his bedroom carrying her broken video game. 


	2. Chapter 2: Zim's Here FTW

Update: Everyone is about 4 Years Older In This Storyy.!  
-XxXxChloe.

Gaz was growing impatient, she went up staires to see if Dib was done. "Dib, done?" Gaz Said. "Oh, Yeah. Sorry." Dib said back. He was so busy on his spell drives he forgot to tell her. Gaz took the game and went to play it.

There was then a knock on the door. Gaz trotted to the door. "What.?" Gaz Said. "Gazlene. Where is you large headed sibling off to? I need to..  
well, just let me enter this run down pig shack and-." It was Zim, Gaz cut him off. "In his room. No entry. Go away." Gaz said. She slammed the door in his face.  
"Gaz, your brother will pay, for being a scared human.."Zim said as he left down the street. Gaz snorted. "Gaz, who was at the door?" Dib said as he walked down staries, laptop in his arms.

"Meh, Zim.

"What did he want?" Dib said suprised.

"Nothing go away."

"Seriously, what did he say"

"Something about you, fat head, wants to see what you are doing,your gonna pay. Whatever. Go away."

"Okay.. then. I guess i'll go.. but, what did i do and why does he need vengance..?

"Errm."

"I will be in the lab, hmm."

"Good for you Dib, good for you."


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Dib was gone, Gaz was alone. She didn't care. She's home alone a lot. Dib was in the house, but he couldnt hear her if anythng happened.  
At ZIm's base he was about to let his "revenge" take place. "GIR, guard the base." Zim said to Gir. "Okieee Dokieee." Gir said.

There was a knock at Gaz and Dib's door.

"What this time Zim?" Gaz said.

"I need Dib now."

"Thats great Zim."

Zim entered the Membrane home, he crashed the door open and kidnapped Gaz.

"Zim let me fucking go. Your a idiot."

"Gaz, this is only for revenge on The Dib Monkey. You can like, stay in the yard or something.."

"ZIM, i said. Let me-"

"Gaz, i dislike you just as much as your brother. And yes, there is nothing I really need revenge on but.. you know. Whatever.

"Okay, now you sound like a X-Treme Retard.

They arived at Zim's base. Gir whispered to Gaz "Your the scary lady, but your hair smells less scary!" Gaz was about to punch his little metal body. "Shut up Gir. Your master is an insane retard. Too fucking lazy to let me go i take it, all he wants is to get revenge on my dumb brother. Not like he did anything wrong today, they are both stupid enough to not figure any stuff out.." "Your hair still smells not scary." 


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

To Sum Up: Zim has Kidnapped Gaz to get revenge on Dib.

An hour went by in Zim's base. "Gir, got any video games or something?" Gaz said. "Yes! Wait, nope. Wait, Yea.. i don't know." Gir was really getting on Gaz's nerves.

"Gir wheres Zim?"

"Mater's calling the Tallest."

"Take me to him? "

"No, Zim gonna get all Rawr and meanie."

"Gir."

"Yeahh?"

"I hate you."

Gir looked at Gaz for a long time, then ran away. "I hate Zim so much.. nothing to freaking do. I have no idea how this has to with Dib in anyway!"

A screen floated above Gaz's head. "Gaz i can hear your complaints, and.. Gir got scared and told me stuff but anyway.. this has to do with Dib. He "loves" you.. so if he finds out your gone he will probably track you down to here using his monkey computer tech. Once he finds you the Gnomes will capture him, and i can destroy him once and for all, because i can plan him coming." Gaz's eyes grew bright. She didn't like her brother, but she still didn't like the idea of him well, getting destroyed.

"Zim leave him alone, your plans are so dumb, as is he, bad+bad= fail. Get it? Good lemme go."  
Gaz walked toward the door. Zim's alarms set off, she fell through a trapdoor and landed in a small cage in the underground base. "ZIM! What the hell is this!?"

"You will see soon Gazlene...you will see." 


End file.
